Pickle Cravings
by Kawaii-kuro
Summary: I'm sure you can guess what this is about.


Because my other story does not have lemons until later chapters, I've decided to post this little one-shot to keep the perverts happy. Hello perverts! I love you!

I would just like to say that Ben 10 AF makes it waaaay too easy to have Bevin moments! I used one such moment as inspiration for this fic. Think back, if you will, to the episode called "Save The Last Dance." You know… the one where Ben has babies. Yeah, that one. You may or may not have noticed that after the show's opening credits, Kevin was working on his car in his garage- and Ben was in the bathroom brushing his teeth... Now, what could Ben have done that would require tooth brushing in such a place, hmm?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 and I dislike sweet pickles.

* * *

Ben awoke with a start. Sitting up quickly, he looked around and tried to get his bearings. The last thing he remembered was slamming down on the omnitrix to rescue the driver of an out of control car… But after that, everything was black.

The brunette stood and dusted himself off. He was in the desert, near a road, and not far from town. "How in the world did I end up here?" he asked as he adjusted the omnitrix, preparing to turn into Jetray so he could fly back quickly. He raised his hand in preparation but froze. What if it was happening again? He didn't want to loose control and accidentally set a vindictive alien free.

With a pout and a grumble, he began trudging back into town. I would certainly be easier if he had his bike... Or Kevin's car.

****

Ben entered through the open garage door and walked to the legs sticking out from under the green camaro. Just as he was about to speak he felt his mind become cloudy. The last thing the brunette remembered was the feeling of his face loosing all expression.

Kevin eyed the dark sneakers, "No, Ben. I'm not driving you to get a smoothie."

The green eyes stared down at the thick legs sticking out from under the car. They were strong, muscular- just like the rest of him. He could be used for what needed to be done. There was no better match on earth.

Ben's slender body leaned down and pulled at Kevin's leg, dragging his body out from under the car and straddling his hips. The raven hair looked at the boy in shock.

"What the he-" Kevin started but was interrupted by a slender finger that pressed over his lips. Ben's touch was so cold. Kevin grabbed the hand and held it in his own, it felt like ice. "What'd you do, Benji? Your hand is freezing!" His dark eyes went from Ben's hand to his face, which stared back at him with a blank, half-lidded expression. The black eyes widened as the strange green came closer, he pulled away until the back of his head bumped against the cold metal of his car but still Ben came closer, inching forward until he was able to press his lips against Kevins, trapping the taller boy in a heated kiss.

The raven struggled but Ben's smaller hands caught his wrists and held them down, his tongue slid out from his mouth and teased the paler lips of his captive. Kevin opened his mouth in surprise- something he instantly regretted because Ben's tongue snaked past his lips and forced him into a kiss. His skin may have been cold, but his mouth was nearly scalding to the touch. Kevin's hands tried to break free of the grasp, but the smaller held him down and forced him to play along. Inside the older boy's racing mind, he wondered how Ben had become so strong.

Ben's body moved closer, pressing against the broader chest and slowly releasing his grip on the pale wrists. His tan hands then moved between their bodies to press against the surprised teen's crotch. The raven fumbled as he tried to hold back the stirring from his pants. He couldn't get feelings like that from Ben- but the brunette proved him wrong as he let out a heated moan into their kiss and Kevin lost control, blood pumping into his erection.

Ben unbuttoned and slowly unzipped the dirty jeans, his hands tugged at the fabric and, without thinking of the consequences, Kevin lifted his hips and let Ben drag the fabric away, leaving him naked from the knees up. The green eyes curved with the brunette's smile as Ben leaned down and slowly moved his tongue over the tip of Kevin's penis.

The brunette's spine curved in a hard angle, an appealing sight as he rested on his hands and knees on the concrete of the floor while he slowly twirled his tongue around the edges of the raven's member. At first, Kevin was too shocked at that sight to really comprehend what was happening. It took a long and seductive moan from Ben's lips to break him out of his trance and react to the attention he was receiving.

He flexed his abdomen slightly and his licked his lips unconsciously. The hot tongue around his erection pushed and licked at all the right places, sending intense waves of electricity racing through his brain. His fingers curled on the concrete and his head lifted back as he let out a hard sound of gratification.

Ben's mouth opened wider and took the member inside, inching down slowly. Kevin's eyes nearly shot out of his head when he looked down and Ben had the entire thing in his mouth. Didn't that kid have a gag reflex?! The thought was soon shooed out of his mind as Ben moaned and moved, his head bobbing as he sucked.

There had been many fantasies in Kevin's mind about the smaller brunette on his hands and knees before him- but nothing like this. The warm sensation of the hero's tongue as it worked over his length was ten times more gratifying than all the silly ideas he'd had about defeating his younger. The hero's hands inched over the pale skin of Kevin's legs before they slowly but lightly clawed over the surface, making Kevin groan and thrash about slightly. This was far better than any fantasy he'd had about Ben.

He looked down at the red blush that rested on the brunette's nose. As if he could sense that he was being watched, Ben's green eyes opened wide and looked up mischievously at Kevin. It was almost as if he was taunting him, lording over the fact that he'd been able to get what he wanted so easily. A look like that from Ben under any other circumstance would have put Kevin in a fast rage.

"Ben…" the raven warned as he felt the heat building inside him. The smaller boy moaned louder and moved faster, encouraging the other closer towards his release. Kevin took a deep breath and arched, his legs shaking under Ben as he came. The brunette smiled and swallowed every last bit of the hot white liquid.

Kevin was panting wildly as Ben rolled off his legs and onto the cool cement floor. He placed his hands behind his head, a grin laying over his face as he closed his eyes and rested. The raven went to his knees, pulling up his pants before he crawled over to the teen resting on the floor. He smirked at Ben's grin and reached out to brush his hand over the hard muscles of the smaller boy's stomach.

Ben let out a loud yawn and stretched; the motion surprised Kevin and he quickly retracted his hand as the smaller body sat up and looked around lazily.

"Did I fall asleep?" he asked, rubbing his left eye and smacking his lips. "Sorry, Kevin." He looked over to the taller boy and noticed the bewildered expression on his face. He gave a smile and asked nervously, "D… did you need something?"

Kevin stared back vacantly. "Are… Are you feeling okay?"

He smacked his lips a bit more and looked around. "I've got a weird taste in my mouth… Hey, do you have any pickles?"

The taller boy's face fell and all he could manage to do was shake his head 'no' as an answer. Ben frowned and stood to his feet.

"Hmm, too bad." He walked over to the washroom and spotted a toothbrush next to the sink. '_Leave it to Kevin to live in his garage._' Ben thought. "I'm swiping your toothbrush!" he called to Kevin as the stunned boy wobbled back under his car to work. What on earth had just happened?!

With a loud gargle, Ben spit into the sink- a sound that made Kevin squirm under his car. The brunette probed his mouth with his tongue enjoying the refreshed feeling but his expression turned curious when he came across something unusual. He felt it a bit more with his tongue before he reached in and pulled out a large flake of what looked like metal.

"Where'd this come from?" he asked aloud and tapped it against the faucet. It was definitely metal. He raised his eyebrow and gave the little piece a bewildered look.

Meanwhile, in the garage, Kevin continued to work under his car, well, not actually working, just un-tightening and re-tightening things while he tried to get his head straight. Had that really just happened?! How could Ben get up right after and pretend that nothing happened?! And what was the crack about having a funny taste in his mouth? What the hell was wrong with that kid?!

The pale boy heard the paper card hit the floor and saw Gwen's feet standing in front of him. He didn't really want to talk to her at the moment, so he ignored the sound and continued working.

"Humm," Gwen let out a sigh but the large boy continued to ignore it. "HUUUMM," the sigh was obviously aggravated but that didn't bother Kevin, so he kept working. Gwen's frown deepened before she used her energy to drag him out from under his workplace.

"Hey!" Kevin bellowed, afraid that she was about to pull the same trick as her cousin. The red-head looked down at him with a stern look, her hands resting resolutely on her hips. Was the cat out of the bag? Kevin decided to play it cool and see what she knew. "Whaat?" he asked, returning her annoyed tone.

She glared, pointing at the invitation that Kevin turned and grabbed. He sat up and gave her a scowl.

"Ooh, look!" she fiend amazement. "They're having a formal dance at my school on Friday."

"What, you want me to take you to the dance?" Kevin frowned, this was _way_ worse than Ben's surprise.

"Great," Gwen said as she turned her back and waved, "pick me up at seven."

"What?! Wait!" Kevin moved to his feet but the girl was already walking out. He started to follow but the shorter brunette popped into his view and started speaking.

"I cannot stress enough the importance of flossing." Ben said with a smile, wondering why Kevin was giving him a strange look.

"Uh-huh." The raven-hair replied shortly. He noticed Ben was talking again, but Kevin couldn't get his mind to concentrate. First a surprise ambush by the cute brunette, then another surprise attack from his cute cousin. What could be next? The boy in front of him had stopped talking and, although he had no idea what had been said, the raven replied with another, "Uh-huh." He thought it over briefly and decided to handle one problem at a time- starting with the biggest problem of all, "what do you know about girls?"

* * *

And that's where Little Chills come from! Hope you liked it!

Just in case you are wondering, I am not a Gwevin fan. I like Gwen, I like Kevin- but I don't like them together. Many of my stories mention their relationship only because the cartoon mentions it. Rather than skirt around Gwevin moments, I like to have the Bevin goodness face them head-on and defeat them with hot yaoi moments! Fu-hah!


End file.
